


Winter Solder And Ronin

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Clint is Ronin, Empathy, Gen, Healing, Love, M/M, Telepathy, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Clint was kidnapped as a child and experimented on giving him the powers of healing factor, telepathy and empathy.<br/>He is then sold to Hydra who partners him with the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solder And Ronin

When SHIELD falls two assassins come after Steve.  
One is the Winter Soldier who Steve discovers is actually his friend Bucky.  
The other isn't familiar.  
Natasha tells him that the other assassin is named Ronin.  
He is a gifted individual.  
Later when both assassins are bought and vetted for, Ronin or Clint tells them everything.  
Clint was kidnapped as a child an was experimented on.  
That's what gave him his powers.  
He was then sold to Hydra who partnered him with their Asset.  
Bucky tells them their relationship is that of more than just partners.  
Both agree to become part of the Avengers.


End file.
